Grell's Sister
by DragonClanMaster
Summary: Grell Sutcliff has a younger half sister. Having only known her older half brother for the first few years of her life she runs away to avoid being killed by all other inhuman creatures. Now living in the human realm, what happens when she meets a certain butler during her search for her brother? (M cause i feel like it)
1. Chapter 1

_Grell Sutcliff had a younger half sister, though he doesn't remember her that well due to her running away at the young age of 7. At the time she had overheard many of the reapers speaking about the death of their mother being the fault of a demon, her father, and her being The One. Already knowing what The One meant due to reading, she snuck into the Grim Reaper's HQ and stool one of the oldest, if not The oldest, death scythe and fled to the human world. Managing to find someone to help her survive she began living there. Hiding from the supernatural and honing her abnormal, for inhuman's standards, powers she always thought about her older half brother who always cared for her. She couldn't help but feel like she had abandoned him. Now after many years, she hears about him possibly being here in the human realm as well, so she decides to search for him if he ever comes near her safe territory._

**Kōsen- puppy's name**  
><strong>Akumu- Horse's name<strong>

**3rd Person's P.o.V.**

"Fi-Fi-chan~!" a voice sang. The crimson haired young woman turned towards the voice to see her adoptive father calling for her near the entrance to town. Her face lit up in happiness as she made her way over.

"Papa~!" Sofia sang throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for coming to pick me up even if you didn't have to," she said letting go. He just giggled at her cheery personality.

"Hee-hee-hee. I wanted to come. Already was I missing your lovely face," he replied with a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat. He turned towards town and continued on with his adopted daughter. "How was the delivery?"

"It was all right. They were all great full that they did not need to come to pick up their order." Sofia answered. Her eyes suddenly narrowed at him. "Plus, I have heard that there are some interesting things going on around London. I can't believe you! Sending me off to a town all the way across Great Britain when a supernatural serial killer is running around killing woman!"

"Heh-heh" he laughed nervously, even when he knew she would react like that. "Well~, that's why I have a great new assignment for you!" he cheered hopefully.

"And that would be?" Sofia asked skeptically.

"Hee-hee-hee, a new order came in and I need you to deliver it," he said happily, knowing it would surely get him out of a scolding.

"Location?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Houndsworth! The village cursed by the devil dog!" he exclaimed eerily. Sofia grinned, a crazed happy gleam in her eyes.

"When do I leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you all who have read me new story! Pixel cookies to my two followers. sorry for the short first chap but here is the second chap. enjoy!**

**Also, i know that if you have read my other story you are probably waiting for the next chap. i'm sorry i have yet to post it but i just can't find motivation. it's not for adoption nor am i going to drop it.**

**Please do note that PoVs do not change until ****written. Otherwise, it's the same one from the previous part. There will most likely be said who's PoV it is at the beginning of each chapter. i will be updating every saturday or sunday.**

**Reviews:**

**Elise477- **Thank you! I can't spoil anything about the story but this is a MUST KNOW!: She will NOT be OVERLY obsessed over her brother. She will love him, though. A lot. 'Cause that's a family thing I believe they both got from their mother.

**-X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**

**Kōsen - 'Ray of light' - puppy's name**

**Akumu - 'Nightmare' - Horse's name**

**-X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**

**3rd Person's .**

The sound of horse hooves padding on the dirt road echoed loudly in the late afternoon. Through the mist one could see the figure of a horse with a lone rider on its back. The horse has a brilliant silver coat with its snout and mane of twilight. Its rider was clad in a silver and black cloak with its hood pulled over, hiding their face from view. Despite the eery surroundings, both horse and rider were at ease. Not bothered by the atmosphere. Soon, they came upon a sign hanging on a tree with dog colors and bones, indicating they were now entering the village's borders. Stopping by the sign, the rider read the eerily written words.

"Houndsworth" read the rider in a low tone. "Seems like we're almost there, Akumu." they spoke to their horse, Akumu. the horse only shook its head in response. Continuing on, they made it in to town just before dusk tainted the clouded skies. As they passed by a small house with dog cages to the side, a young man came running out towards them with a dog right behind him.

"Sir! Please stop, Sir!" called out the young man. The rider kindly stopped for the man and dog. The man panted as he caught his breath. "Sir, I know we have not even met but please hear my last plea?" the man asked urgently. The rider gave a small nod, indicating for the man to continue. "I fear that i have but a few hours left and I do not want anything to happen to my best friend" he began, motioning to the sad dog, a pup still, standing by his feet, "though it has only been a short three months since his birth I have become attached to him, but I have broken a law and I know I will pay the price. Please good Sir, when I no longer walk among the living, take him with you. Protect him from the punishment that is only meant for me for he has done nothing wrong." Pleaded the man, his friend whined in sad understanding. The rider looked down at them, all but silver-blue eyes hidden by the cloak.

"What is his name?" asked the rider, never looking away from the pair. A grateful smile stretched across the young man's face.

"Thank you so much Sir. I know I will be able to rest in peace knowing that Kōsen will be in safe hands," he said in deep gratitude. The rider nodded and took out a piece of black and silver cloth.

"Wrap this around its neck so that he may find me. Enjoy the time you have left with each other," spoke the rider, handing the cloth to the young man who took it gratefully.

"Thank you vey much, Sir!" called out the young man as the lone rider continued on through the village.

** —**

** —X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**

**?'s PoV**

"We have arrived, Akumu" I said to my lovely horse. He nodded his head up and down in agreement as we both stood in front of the Barrymore mansion. The front door soon opened to reveal a white haired maid with light purple eyes and wearing a white and light purple maid outfit. Something about her seemed off. Her aura was filled with swirling gray energy. By how deep it was, she has fallen far. Shrouded in many lies. She walked up to me and bowed.

"I am to assume you are the Undertaker?" she asked politely, yet timidly. I shook my head.

"I am not the undertaker. I am his assistant. Coming in his place due to him being a bit busy at the moment," I said politely though it came out monotonous.

"Very well. My master has been awaiting your arrival," she said while bowing again. Giving me a warm smile she turned around and lead me inside where another maid was.

"A-Angela, is there anything I can help you with?" she timidly asked, blushing slightly. This maid wore black with some bits of white. Her lavender hair was up in two pig-tails and her eyes were hidden by large circular glasses. Before the white clad maid could answer I spoke up.

"Can you tend to my horse, please? He is very friendly and wont cause too much trouble," I asked politely, a bit more warmly than towards the white clad maid, Angela. It seemed that I had startled the maid for she jumped at my sudden voice. Her blush reddened a few shades darker.

"Yes, please do take care of it for the guest." Angela added. I felt a tick mark on my forehead at her referring to Akumu as 'it' though I didn't say anything.

Quietly, I followed as Angela showed me to Lord Barrymore. As we got closer I could hear a voice speaking. From the graininess and smugness in the tone I could tell it was the Lord of the mansion. The other voice was very boyish, meaning it was a young child. There was a third person, but they had not said a word yet.

"Let me hear your reason," asked the boyish voice.

"The curse" Barrymore replied simple.

"Curse?"

"This village has lived alongside its dogs since ancient times. Those who interfere with it, are cursed. By a fearsome scourge…" Barrymore explained. There was a sound of a chair being pushed back as someone stood. "Even Her Majesty cannot change that. Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!"

"Oh, interesting" was the simple reply to that exclamation.

"What?" Barrymore sounded taken aback by the calmness of the child.

"Lets have a nice close look at this 'calamity'" was the only response he got. Just by the aura I could tell he was angry.

Angela softly knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in. "Enter" came Barrymore's harsh permission. Angela slowly opened the door. "What do you want now?"

"M'Lord, the other guest is here," she announced shakily and opened the rest of the door for me to enter. Upon seeing me, Barrymore became angrier.

"I was expecting someone else! Not this mangy Akita!" he exclaimed loudly in rage. Before he could do anything I spoke.

"Yes, you probably were, but he was unable to come due to sudden work. I, his assistant, have come in his place," I explained to him. Now that I could see him, I could tell he was one to take advantage of people. Manipulating them into doing what he wanted, though manipulated himself. The boyish voice, however, did indeed come from a child. By the clothing he wears, I could tell he was of nobility. The Phantomhive Earl, if the family ring was to be believed. The third person within the room was a simple looking butler clad all in black.

"And who may this be, Lord Barrymore?" the chibi earl asked, eyeing me as if I were an opponent. Which was creepy when a child did it.

"Do pardon my rudeness, Young Earl. I am Sofia S. Ápeiro, assistant to the Undertaker." I introduced myself with a slight bow. There was some shock in both the chibi earl and his butler. 'Guess the old man never speaks of me to clients,' I thought as I looked them over.

"What would an Undertaker's assistant need to be here?" asked the chibi earl, quickly hiding his slight shock. I didn't answer him as I set my eyes on Barrymore.

"Is everything ready for me to begin?" I asked him. He nodded hesitantly and began to lead the way as Angela showed the chibi earl to his room. Without anyone seeing, I took a last glance at the butler who's aura swirls in a deep, dark black. The aura of a damned one. A Demon.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. If you aren****'t logged in please leave a name so that i may reply.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this now cause I'll be busy tomorrow. Yay! i have more followers! Also, t****hanks CorruptFlame for fav.**

**Reviews:  
><strong>**watergoddesskasey:** thank you!  
><strong>Elise477:<strong> I can't say anything for your first question. Thank you and I will try to make them longer. Grell is aware of her, but he does not remember her much so he might onto recognize her. About her weapon, she has it hidden. **:3**

**Sofia's POV**

"This job was too simple." I stated as I put away my tools. The job was to build two coffins with the provided wood. They were to be a simple one fit for a servant and one fit for a more wealthy person. Now that I was finished, I didn't know what to do. 'Should I just leave with the payment tomorrow morning or stay for the funeral?' I sighed. 'This isn't as fun as father had said' Looking at my pocket watch I see it's almost midnight so I finish putting away my tools and leave my room. I head to the kitchen to get a small snack since I had skipped dinner. In the kitchen, as I prepare the snack, I hear some whining and scratching on the back door. When I open it I see a very injured Kōsen panting and ready to fall. Before he does, I pick him up and gentle pat his head. "It's all right little one. You are safe now." I whisper softly. He gives one more sorrowful whine before falling asleep. Quickly, I head to my room, even when i hear a loud shriek of horror from upstairs. In my room I place Kōsen down on my bed and head in to the bathroom across the hall to gather towels and some medical supply. Heading back, I immediately began to clean and cover up his injuries. They were all small but with how dirty this village was they could become deadly if not treated right away. Once done, I place the leftover medical supplies back and made sure that he was comfortable before leaving to see what everyone else was doing. They had all left soon after that shriek.

When I got outside I saw that everyone was up on a hill near the center of the village, so I went there. When I got there the villagers were following Barrymore somewhere and two were carrying the young man I had seen upon arrival.

"The jobs are done," I told Barrymore. He nodded and continued on. The dead young man was covered in blood and dirt and many bite marks. From my view they looked purposely placed, but I didn't get a good look because they were already walking out of sight. Up on the hill were the Phantomhive's looking down at the retreating villagers. I walked up to them curiously.

"So, what happened?" I asked them. The lavender haired maid shrieked slightly at my sudden voice. The two blond's heads turned slowly towards us and also shrieked at the sight of me. The chibi earl and butler just stared impassively at me, though the butler's eyes narrowed slightly.

"O-oh, it's you sir!" the maid stuttered, her face turning red from embarrassment. I nodded towards her. Upon hearing that nothing was wrong, the other two came over.

"Who's this guy?" the tall blond asked, eyeing me in curiosity. The short blond also looked me over. Before I could answer the butler spoke.

"I'm surprised you didn't come sooner, Mister Ápeiro. Miss Angela's scream was quite loud." Commented the butler. I looked at him for a moment.

"Well, I did hear it, but I was busy at the moment," I answered. "Plus I really don't like her. She looks and feels fake. Also, I didn't want to see **your **face so soon. You also seem off." I added too quiet for human ears. The corners of his mouth twitched up in a smirk.

"Mister Ápeiro, a Devil Dog killed that poor man just because of having one dog more than the allowed five," the maid answered my earlier question.

"That's just stupid! Why would a devil dog bother to enforce laws when devils don't even follow the laws themselves? It's either a lie or this Devil is a hypocrite," I say thoughtfully.

"But it's true! That poor man was covered in dog bites and lots of blood!" cried the short blond. Even when terrified, he looked adorable.

"You do know that can be done on purpose, right?" I ask him. He just stared in confusion. The other two mirrored him. I sigh, shaking my head. "Well, I'm going to bed. See ya all in the morning," not even looking back, I left.

**—The next Morning—**

I had to sneak into the kitchen early in the morning to get something for Kōsen to eat. It was very easy since everyone was sleeping in longer due to staying up late. Kōsen has been a bit depressed about losing his friend, but has been doing well in recovering from his injuries.

"Kōsen, I'm going to be out for while so stay inside and rest. I've left food and water here if you want any." I ordered him softly. He nodded and curled up in the extra blankets I laid out. A piece of fine fabric was tucked in under his paw. I knew whose it was, but I left him keep the piece. Patting his head once more, I exited my room and headed out. Outside I found the three servants all bored. "What's wrong?" I asked them.

"This has turned out to be a horrible trip." Bard, the tall blond, grumbled.

"Yes, yes" May-rin, the maid, agreed.

"What's the matter? You were so enthusiastic on the drive here." Sebastian, the butler, asked as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, well…" Bard trailed of with a sigh.

"Have you forgotten? We came to a resort." Sebastian said in a happy tone. He held up a picnic basket in one hand a couple of bathing suits in the other. Right away, the servants' faces all lit up in excitement.

"HOORAYYYYY!" the three cheered.

—

SPLASH!

The water splashed up as the two blonds jumped in.

"Wow, who would've guessed it was so comfortable? The water's not even cold!" Bard exclaimed happily.

"You can come out here too, May-rin!" Finny called out.

"I can't, it's too embarrassing, yes!" May-rin called out, poking her head out of the changing tent.

"Chances like this don't come every day! Hurry up and get in!" Bard encouraged. She sighed in exasperation. The two blonds stopped their splashing and stared once she came out.

"I-i'm so embarrassed, yes." May-rin said, blushing deeply.

"You look great, May-rin!" Finny complimented, coming over to her.

"R-really?" she asked him. Bard came over and added his opinion as well.

"I bet you'd look even better without your glasses." May-rin freaked a little and ran away.

Off to the side on the shore, Ciel and I sat in beach chairs. Sebastian standing a bit to Ciel's side.

"You won't swim, young master, Mister Ápeiro?" He asked us. I just shook my head no and continued to draw the landscape without letting the others look. Ciel just turned the page on the book he's reading. "Ah, that's right. You-"

"Being able to swim in this season isn't much of a selling point for a Health Resort." Ciel cut him off.

"Do you truly intend to make this place a resort?" Sebastian asked as if he was not cut off earlier.

"Naturally," was his only answer.

"What about the devil dog?"

"I'm sure you've figured out it's true form as well" Ciel said. Sebastian nodded. "Come here for a moment." He ordered. Out in the water, Finny called out to Angela who was sitting on a blanket by the shore. She waved at him from her spot. Soon enough, the three servants came out and sat to eat. They offered Angela some and Tanaka, the forth and oldest servant, brought me some too. I thanked him kindly without stopping my portraying. I was just about to finish when a villager came running over and began to yell.

"He's been caught! The bad dog's been caught! It's James's dog! The punishment's about to begin!" They yelled. We all got ready and went to see what was going on. I wanted to see who the fuck went into my room to get the dog. When we got to the top of the hill, we saw five men held dogs by their leashes as a single dog was chained up to the wall behind him. That dog was definitely not Kōsen. It was a larger brown dog instead of my puppy that is dark gray and white.

Every one of the villagers were cheering on as a man with a stick went over to the chained dog. He tried to take something from it but the dog refused. The man just started to beat it with the stick, but the dog wouldn't let go.

"What a stubborn dog. Definitely a bad dog." Barrymore said as he stood by watching. He turned to the five men holding back dogs. "Begin!" He yelled out and the crowed began to cheer louder. The dogs were quickly released and they charged right at the defenseless, chained dog. They began to bite and claw him as everyone else watched. Glancing to the side I see that Finny was on the verge of tears. He looked ready to jump in. Seeing a good chance, I pushed Finny forward slightly, but that was all he needed to go. Finny jumped right in, pulled out one of the posts, and whacked the attacking dogs away. Just in time before the chained dog's condition got too fatal. Some old woman fainted with a scream and we all, except Angela, joined Finny up front. The villagers glared at us harshly.

"They got in the way." One said. "They interrupted our holy punishment. They're more bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs! Punish the bad dogs!" From the back I could see Barrymore smirking smugly. Then the villagers attacked us. They managed to chain Ciel to the wall and tie the other four to another post. Me? Well, they had to actually catch me to do either. One man came from my right. I side stepped him and ducked as another came from behind. It was kinda funny seeing them try to get me, but I allowed them to cause it was getting to a point were I had to fight back. They grabbed my arms and chained them to my side. A metal color was placed around my neck, chained to the wall, as well as my chained body. I ended looking like a metal cocoon next to Ciel. I would have found it funny if it weren't for the fact that they itched.

"You look pathetic, Maltese, Akita." Barrymore sneered at us. Angela started to beg for us to not be harmed. Her hands clutched to her chest. She looked the perfect image of a worried and helpless maid. Yet her voice didn't convince me, though it did the others. "True, the Pomeranian is the Queen's messenger. Depending on what he says, perhaps I'll let him go."

"What about me?" I asked yet was ignored. Though Ciel did glance my way for a moment.

"Pull out of this village and advise Her Majesty to never touch it again!" Barrymore commanded. Ciel just smirked at him.

"You'd go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom?" Ciel asked. "You're the dictionary definition of 'Obsession.'"

'Damn!' I thought, amused at his jabs.

"Then learn for yourself what happens to dogs that defy me!" Barrymore said, anger entering his voice. "Sick him!" with his command, the dogs were released again. They came running at us when something white hit the closest dog and the others were thrown back by a black blur.

"You're late." Ciel said to the black figure who turns out to be Sebastian.

"My apologies, My lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I will post on saturdays and sundays. **

**Favorites****:  
>CorruptFlame, Esie22, Freddie4153, Nightsky1290,<strong>

**Followers:****  
>CorruptFlame, Elise477, Esie22, Nightsky1290, nannas-onepiece-adventure, AnimeAndGames4Ever,<strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>Freddie4153: Yes I will and thanks for fav.

**Sofia****'s PoV**

"My apologies, My lord." Sebastian answers, pulling his glove on tighter. Ciel just clicked his tongue at him.

"You dare interfere, Garm?" Barrymore scowled at Sebastian. He then turned to the dogs, "What are you waiting for?! Kill that one too!" he commanded. The dogs got ready to launch at us, growling at Sebastian.

"Oh, what noisy, coarse voices." Sebastian began, glaring down at the dogs. "This is why I hate dogs." With only the smallest of demonic energy in his eyes, he glared the dogs into frightened and submissive positions. As Barrymore and the villagers stuttered and gasped in surprise, I whistled at Sebastian in praise.

"Damn! Neat trick ya got there." I said. He only sent a smug smirk back at me before looking back.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore!" Ciel called out, startling Barrymore out of his shock. "People of the village, listen to me! There is no devil dog. There is only that pathetic man obsessed with power!"

"Wh-what do you base that on?" Barrymore asks in slight panic.

"This." Sebastian's voice pulled our attention to him as he knelled next to one of the dogs. "It was in the basement of your manor. I've already conformed that the teeth match the marks on James." He explained, pulling out a skull from the dog's mouth.

"So that's the white thing I saw when you got here?" I asked quietly to myself, looking at the skull.

"Behold," Sebastian points to the sky behind the village people. "This is the Devil Dog's true form. His shadow is nothing but a projection." True to what he said a shadow of a dog was being projected from the ground. "It's just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphor. He merely sprinkled it on a normal dog." He explained to the people.

"The devil dog was an illusion produced by a single person. And that person is you, Henry Barrymore!" Ciel accused. Barrymore began to protest but I cut him of with a loud whistle that startled everyone. Even Sebastian and Ciel where surprised.

"If you want proof, then just look at the hurt dog." I began, "That dog does not even look similar to James's dog." From the distance we could hear the sound of running, dog running, and it was heading our way. "You lied about having caught James's dog. No one could have possibly found him unless one looked within your manor, Barrymore. Since the dog was hiding inside MY room since the night James was killed." People began to gasp and whisper as they parted for a small figure heading to me. Stopping right in front of me was Kōsen all bandaged up. "Everyone, meet Kōsen." I said. The gasping and whispering got louder as people looked at him. Kōsen walked closer to me and laid down what he had been holding all this time. Sebastian came over and picked it up, showing it to the people. "Kōsen had refused to release that piece of fine cloth since the moment he came limping to me. He must have bitten it off the one who attacked James and that piece belong to your pants, Lord Barrymore" I explained. At this, Barrymore was left silent in horror and shock. He tried to flee but the Villagers stepped in his way. They began to yell at him in anger. Some men came, grabbed him, and began to pull him away. As they left, Barrymore howled in distress and fright, but no one felt pity for the man as his cries echoed through the sky. After they left Sebastian went over to Ciel and unchained him as Angela untied the other four. They began to stretch their arms and back. Finny, though, went straight to the injured dog. He looked ready to cry so I figured he must think it's dead. "Don't worry Finny. He is just tired, not dead." I told him. He looked over at me and his sad face quickly changed into one of joy. May-rin and Bard soon went over to him and helped him pick up the injured dog so that he may be treated. It soon began to rain and the others were quick to leave for shelter, but it seems they forgot something. "Is anyone going to unchain me?" I called out in alarm as Kōsen barks too. Only Ciel and Sebastian stopped to look back at me.

"Sebastian, get him out and bring him to my room later. I wish to speak with him." Ciel orders. Sebastian bows and comes over to me as Ciel follows the others back to Barrymore's mansion.

"I do wonder why they would chain you up so much." He said, a mocking smirk on his face.

"I was being a bit of a handful. They couldn't catch me right away like they did the others and every time they got close, I would slipped away. They may have done this to insure I wouldn't slip away again." I commented with a carefree shrug. A small glance at his eyes and I saw high amusement in their red depths. "you have cool looking red eyes. I've never seen anyone having them before." He just stares at me, his face going blank for a moment.

"Nice to know. Thank you for the compliment." He smiled politely though it seemed rather forced.

"Eh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable about that. Didn't mean to sound creepy, but they are nice." I said, trying to not sound any creepier. His smile turned amused at this. With another click, the final chain fell down. "Well, that was quite a bit. Know I wonder **how** they chained me so fast." I pulled my hands over my head and stretched my slightly stiff muscles. Kōsen barked happily at me, rubbing his head on my leg. Sebastian looked down at him in distaste. "Hey, just cause you don't like 'em doesn't mean you should look at 'em like that. Just ignore them and they'll go away, except when they're trying to cheer ya up. Most animals do." He just sighed in annoyance.

"Very well, I'll take your advise on this." He said and began to walk away. "Come along, my master does not like to be kept waiting." i just grinned and followed behind after picking up Kōsen from the ground. He was still hurt and his bandages would get dirty with all the mud.

"At least allow me to change my clothe and Kōsen's bandages before we do go to see him. I don't want his injuries to get a worse from the rain. " I said, my grin still in place.

"That would be most wise. I'll have earl gray tea ready for my master as well for you to help warm up from the rain." He continued to walk, not even looking back as he spoke.

"Bleh, I don't drink tea. Hot Cocoa tastes better. Warm milk is best for someone in the cold, too." I informed.

"Really know? That sounds convenient, though I have never heard of it being so" he said, slowing down his long strides so that we could speak next to each other.

"Of course you haven't! It's a health fact and no one ever listens to them. Its like telling people that eating vegetables is going to help you grow big and strong. No one will eat them even when you put the proven data right in front of them." I said, "It's true about the vegetables, by the way." I added seeing the curiosity in his eyes. He just nodded and got this thinking look. I just left him to his thoughts as we arrived to the manor. We parted ways once inside.

**I was wondering if I did good in the cliffhanger. Can you readers please tell me if I did good? i would really ****appreciate it. X3 Post ya next saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Favorites: **  
><strong>CorruptFlame, Esie22, Freddie4153, Nightsky1290, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617<strong>

**Followers: **  
><strong>CorruptFlame, Elise477, Esie22, Nightsky1290, nannas-onepiece-adventure, AnimeAndGames4Ever, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617<strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>Freddie4153: I will and i'm glad you like it.  
>Elise477: Yes, Sebby did listen to the advice. He listened to Agni so I thought it would make sense. Thank you very much and I'm glad you like Sofia. She is actually a real person and is my friend though the last name is mine. I will try to get a full description of her typed up for ya. Thanks again and I will continue to post... on saturdays or sundays.<br>S-Lioness: thanks for the correction!

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person PoV<strong>

"Case closed, eh?" Ciel said from his spot looking out the window. The rain outside drumming calming patterns on the glass. It was rather calm for what had happened just mere hours ago yet he did not allow it to effect him much. "Lets leave the village when the rain lets up."

"Yes, My Lord." Was sebastian's response.

"Where's Mister Ápeiro?"

"Fell asleep. Apparently, he had been awake for three nights."

** —**

A scream broke through the air, disturbing all the manor's residents except one. One that slept blissfully unaware of what was happening. All others ran down stairs to the dungeon of the manor. What they found was the lavender haired maid trembling on the floor, pointing at something the others have yet to see. When they turned to see, it was the cell where Henry Barrymore was being held. A gapping hole was on the wall, leading out to the rain. Blood now painted the other walls and floor. Not a trace of the prisoner left.

** —**

"It's a shame, young master, after you'd declared that the case was closed." Sebastian said with a very amused smirk.

"Shut up." Was Ciel's simple reply. The trio of servants were standing in front of him as his butler stood next to him.

"Where's Angela?" Sebastian asked the three servants.

"I put her to bed for now, but she seems very tired, yes." May-rin answered, worry in her voice.

"It's too painful to watch." Bard added. Finny just stayed quiet.

"This village was completely isolated from the rest of society out of fear for the Devil Dog's curse… We established it was faked by Henry Barrymore so that he could rule here." Ciel voice out, more for himself then for the others. "but now he has…"

"Are you sure those bite wounds really weren't from the Devil Dog, like the villagers say?" Bard asks.

"Maybe he's mad at being blamed for Lord Henry's bad deeds!" May-rin adds.

"Well, I think we can say for sure that no human did this, at least." Sebastian summarized with an ever present smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bard exclaims, but his question was left unanswered as they were dismissed.

** —**

** —X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—**

**Sofia's PoV (the next morning)**

"Morning Everyone!" Bard greets with a yawn as he enters the kitchen. May-rin and Finny right behind him.

"Morning." I greet back without turning from my work at the stove, Kōsen barking his own greeting. Though a weak groan does. Looking back I see Finny all depressed with dark bags under his eyes. "You all right there, Finny?" all I get is a short nod.

"Good morning" Angela greets quietly with a small smile.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Bard asks her, worry in his tone.

"Yes, I apologize for causing trouble." She answers. "Master always said not to break courtesy in front of guest." Her smile faded. She turns slightly towards Finny and becomes worried. "Oh, Finny, you look pale…" Finny becomes frantic at hearing her say this and quickly backpedals away from her.

"Um, i'm, um, i'm sick!" Finny exclaims, "If you touch me you's catch my… germs! Right, germs!" he then sprints out the door in a hurry.

"What up with him?" I ask the others but they just ignored me and continued to speak with Angela. May-rin got up and went after Finny as I take the cart I place the food I made and left the room. Kōsen right behind me. I make my way towards the dinning room where Ciel would most likely be going after getting out of bed. Entering the room I see I was right. "Good morning, Lord Phantomhive, Mister Michaelis." I greet cheerfully.

"Mister Ápeiro" was Ciel's short greeting. Sebastian just bowed.

"Hope you haven't had breakfast yet cause I made some for ya both." I say, rolling the cart over to them. They look at me in surprise. Using my chance I go over to them and force Sebastian to sit down. His eyes widened at his, but I just continued what I was doing. "I made some bacon and cheese filled omelets with hash-browns on the side. All served with fresh berry juice. **(AN: I actually do this for my breakfast)**" I explained, placing the meals in front of them. Ciel came out of his shock first.

"Why?" was his simple question. I just shrugged.

"It's me saying sorry for falling asleep before our talk last night. I hadn't slept for three days so I was very tired." I answer. "The other servants completely ignored me for Angela so I decided they could make their own."

"Mister Ápeiro, thank you for your kindness, but i'm usually the one to make the young master's meals." Sebastian said, getting ready to stand up but I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"No need, Sebastian. Just stay seatted and enjoy your meal." I said. Ciel didn't hesitate long before starting. After the first bite, his eyes widened a bit before continuing without a word. Sebastian, though, didn't. "Just take a bite. If ya don't like it I wont be insulted." He hesitated a bit more before taking his first bite. I had turned around by then so I didn't notice his eyes widening in complete shock. Looking back at him I see that he has continued to eat. Once they had their food, I sat down across from Sebastian and began to eat my own breakfast. It was to this that Bard found us. His jaw seemed to unhinge at the sight.

"Why the bloody hell are you eating here?" Bard asked the black clad butler across from me.

"Mister Ápeiro kindly made this for us." Sebastian calmly answered. Bard just gaped at us. Then he turned a glare my way.

"Why didn't ya make some for us then?" he exclaimed, more disappointed then angry.

"You guys ignored me for the 'innocent' white-clad maid." I replied. Before he could say anything else, May-rin and Finny came running into the room. Like Bard, they both stopped and stared.

"What's all this fussing about?" Sebastian asks as he stood, having finished his meal. Finny was first to speak.

"We can't find Angela anywhere!" he said, extreme worry in his voice.

"Oh, she went to collect medical herbs by the fen," Bard said happily, forgetting about earlier.

"She went by herself?" Finny asked.

"When there could be a devil dog out there?" May-rin added.

"Oh, hell!" Bard exclaimed in realization.

"Why did she go at a time like this?" Finny asked, his worry seemingly increasing as they talked.

"Well, she was worried about you when you said you were sick." Bard answered. Finny gained a joyful gleam at the thought of her being worried over him.

"Even so, that was stupid." I mumbled to myself. Like I thought, no one heard me. They just started getting ready to go look for her. Once they were out, Ciel turned to Sebastian.

"Well, What color _is_ your blood?" He asked with a smirk. With a small sigh, he stood up. "It seems we have a need to rush now." Sebastian sighed. "Put on a good show for us, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed.

"Us? You're including me in this?" I asked, skeptical. They just smirked at me. It was kind of creepy how alike they looked.

** —(AN: I really don't want to write the treats/punishment part. I don't agree with it much, though it is an affective method if you are a bit of a sadist.)****—**

"Pluto!" Angela's voice called out. The white haired naked man jumped out of Sebastian's arms and ran over to her like a dog. He jumped into her embrace eagerly and began to lick her face. Once everyone was seated, Angela began to explain. "I found him about a month ago. I love dogs, and he was just so adorable I had to feed him." She said. Pluto was asleep on her lap as she stroked his head. "He does have a bad habit of turning human when excited."

"Don't say it's _just_ a 'habit'" Bard yelled out. I sighed and tuned out their conversation as I relaxed nearby with my feet in the warm hot spring water. I really didn't want to hear Angela's innocent act. She sounds too annoying. Suddenly, the villagers came running in their bathing suits and knelled down next to me, praying in joy about the devil dog's curse finally being lifted from the village. I sighed in boredom.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back." I said out loud to myself. Looking up at the sunset I let myself feel an unusual calm. An evil smirk soon crawled across my face. "Meh, I'll try the hot springs first."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for posting this late but the site was not working all day.**

**Favorites:  
><strong>**CorruptFlame, Esie22, Freddie4153, Nightsky1290, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617, ****yori neko, ****Pandakat312, ****YNoThinkBrain**

**Followers: **  
><strong>CorruptFlame, Elise477, Esie22, Nightsky1290, nannas-onepiece-adventure, AnimeAndGames4Ever, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617, DaedraChild, krazylizzy12, yori neko, Pandakat312, Seele Zeit, YNoThinkBrain, <strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>watergoddesskasey: Thanks!  
>S-Lioness: You have to wait and see~<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, this feels so good" I exclaimed as I sank into the warm water. My tense muscle relaxing. I was in the newly built hot springs and Ciel said I could try them out to see how they were. "Well, he is using me as his guinea pig but I don't care. This water feels heavenly!" a said out loud. I was so wrapped up in the moment that I didn't hear people coming in. it was when I felt the water being disturbed that I finally took notice of my new companions. Looking up I see Ciel leaning on the side and Sebastian standing besides him.<p>

"Its perfect" Ciel said, relaxing in the water.

"This is the way they enjoy hot springs in japan." Sebastian informed, placing a tray with a tea cup and snacks on the water surface. It floated in front of Ciel and he took the tea.

"Yeah, they also are _very_ against people of opposite gender bathing together unless they are married or parents-and-child." I said with an uncomfortable tone as I pulled my hair around me. Both Earl and butler froze in their spots. Their heads slowly turned in my direction from across them, eyes wide with shock. Tightening the towel around me, I sank deeper into the water, bright blush spreading across my cheeks.

"M-mister Ápeiro?" Ciel stuttered out, his face bright going red. Sebastian's also gaining a rosy tint, though it looked brighter due to his pale skin.

"Don't just stare! Look the other way so that I can leave!" I exclaimed loudly. Both quickly turned away from me and I was out of the water and into the changing room instantly. "I'm sure you'll want to speak after this, so just enjoy your time and i'll wait in the manor." I yelled into the room without looking back in. I didn't wait for any response as I dressed my self and made my way back to the manor.

As I came upon the manor, I saw May-rin and Bard standing by the stables, Kōsen sitting besides Akumu.

"Hello, Mister Ápeiro." May-rin greeted happily. Bard stared at me for a moment with a confused look.

"You all right there? You look a bit flushed." He asked. Now May-rin looked worried at me too.

"Y-yeah, i'm all right." i stuttered, my face going redder. they

Didn't look convinced until Bard got an idea. He grinned pervertedly.

"You got flashed by a woman, didn't ya?" he asked. May-rin's face grew red as mine went startling crimson.

"That's not it! You would get flustered too if two guys walked in on you bathing!" I exclaimed, then completely regretted it when I saw the look I was getting from him.

"Two guys walked in on you bathing?" Bard asked skeptically, then he busted out laughing. "you sound like a **girl** who's crush just s-" May-rin slapped him upside the head.

"Bard, you shouldn't make fun of a girl like that! Of course she would be embarrassed!" May-rin chided him, her face still pink though with anger. Bard gave her a mild glare before what she said clicked in his mind. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Y-you mean … he's a … a she?" he asked shakily, pointing at me with eyes wide. Both May-rin and I nodded. "But you look and act and dress like a guy!" He exclaimed.

"My circumstances are complicated. That, and I feel comfortable in these clothing." I replied with a sigh. "Please excuse me, but I must be going back inside. The Little Earl will be awaiting me." I added as I tied my long, spiky hair in a low ponytail. Turning towards the manor, I walked a way from the slightly pink faced maid and the confused chief.

**—**

"Could you please explain what happened earlier" the Chibi Earl asked me once he returned. Both he and his butler had faint blushes on their faces. I, too had a blush, but it was not as bright as when I was speaking to the two servants. We were now seated in the living room with warm cups of hot chocolate.

"Like you probably guessed, I am, in fact, female." I began, their blushes only darkened at this. "I never corrected you guys when you called me mister because I always get called that due to my clothe. My hair doesn't even help. The other reason is because no one would take a girl seriously in my kind of work." Ciel nodded in understanding.

"Yes, no doubt Barrymore would have not listened to you when you arrived." He said. He took his cup to take a sip, but stopped. "Is this chocolate?" he asked his butler. At this I took a long sip of my cup. It was indeed hot chocolate.

"Quite delicious hot chocolate." I said with a content sigh. Sebastian smirked at my compliment.

"Yes, My Lord. I have been told that warm milk is best for cold weather." Sebastian answered him, his smirk never moving away from me.

"I have never heard of this before." Ciel comments as he drinks it anyway. I just sigh at that.

"Not many people have heard of it. It is, after all, a health fact." Sebastian adds in as he refills my cup. A calculating look appeared in the young earl's face.

"A health fact?" he mumbles to himself. "We could add this to the resort as a beverage for those who do not wish to bath in the warm water." I blink at his thinking before an idea comes to mind.

"This is a health resort, right?" I asked him. He nods. "Then you could add some healthy foods to some shops. It is sure to attract those of fine tastes. The more various groups of people come, the more popularity the resort gains." I advised. A gleam of understanding enters Ciel's eye as he thinks of what I said.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Ciel agrees, many ideas already forming in his head.

Sebastian snaps him out of his thoughts by asking me a question. "If you would, why are you here in Houndsworth?"

"I came for a job Barrymore had for Undertaker. He could not come so he sent me instead." I answered.

"I've never heard of Undertaker having an assistant." Ciel said. I nodded in understanding.

"Of course you haven't. You never asked so he doesn't tell. That's just how he is." I replied. "Speaking of Undertaker, I should be heading back. I'm already late due to wanting to try the hot springs." I bowed towards them and began to leave. "I'll see you guys some other time."

"Yes, Let us meet some other time." Ciel responded with a small nod.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Sebastian said, also bowing. "Have a safe trip back to London." With that, I left the room to go pack my things. Once I had my things, I want outside to see Kōsen waiting next to Akumu. I smiled at them.

"I see you both are ready to leave." I said. Kōsen barked happily in response.

"Miss Ápeiro!" three voices called out to me. Looking back I see the distraction trio, plus Tanaka, running towards me.

"Yes?" I asked them once they stopped in front of me.

"Sebastian said you were leaving, yes he did." May-rin said.

"You are our new friend so we couldn't just let you leave without a proper farewell." Finny said right next to her.

"Yeah! We wanted to say farewell before you leave." Bard added behind the two.

"Ho-ho-ho" Tanaka said after them. I smiled at them.

"Thanks for your thoughtfulness. I'll be sure to send a later or two to my new friends then." I said. They smiled widely at me before being pushed to the side by an excited Pluto in his human form.

"Baow - baow" he barked as he licks my cheek. I giggle at how cute he is acting.

"I'll also send some dog biscuits for Pluto, too." I add, patting his head affectionately. Finally getting Pluto off of me, I mount Akumu with Kōsen sitting in front of me on him. "Farewell you five." Tell them before taking off down the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you like it, hate it, or just want to add something in. XD<strong>


	7. Valentine Special

**Happy Valentine day! Hope you got chocolate. Don't spend this wonderful day alone and find someone to spend it with. A Lover, A Family, A Friend, doesn't matter as long as you're not alone. So go out and have fun! After you read this of course! XD This is also a double update so read the next chapter, too. **

**WARNING: **This special is set a bit farther into the story. It does not follow my story line.

**3 3 3 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine special…<strong>

**3rd Person PoV.**

Undertaker walked out of his room early that morning, being woken by the sound and smell coming from the kitchen. He was about to open the kitchen door, but stopped when he saw the sign on it.

'**Do Not Enter**' Was written in big bold red letters. Curious but not really wanting to star an argument so early, he just went right to work. When he got into the back room, he saw that Kōsen was already there. Not even five minutes later Sofia came into the room with two trays. She smiled brightly at them and placed one tray on the nearby table and the other on the floor.

"Morning" She greeted. Undertaker gave a sleepy grin, (He was not a morning person), as Kōsen barked his greeting. "I'll be going out for a while. Please don't forget to eat." She informed-ordered him. Nodding, he walked over to the table to see that his favorite breakfast was cooked. "Hope you two like your gifts." Sofia chirped as she walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. She then came back with two bags in her hands. Kōsen gave a curious tilt of his head but didn't ask anything. Giving Undertaker a hug and petting Kōden's head, she left the parlor.

**—**

**Sofia's PoV**

My first stop was the Midford manor. I was very happy to see Lizzy again since the last time. Though, the dress up, I could do without. It was such a fun time to be around her cheerful personality and her smile was so contagious even Ciel smiles around her. I'm sure that she would be up early to get a gift for Ciel in this special day and would be trying to sneak out to his manor. It would be better if I went and took her myself so as to avoid her parents getting worried.

Soon enough, I came upon the beautiful Midford manor. It was large but still a decent size compared to other nobles. Just as I thought, I saw Lizzy sneaking out the front door.

"Morning Lizzy" I greeted her, making her jump. She looked at me with a startled look before she notice who I was.

"Morning Fi-chan! It's such a great day, isn't?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I agree, though you should tell your parents where you're going so they don't worry." I stated a bit sternly. She looked at me sheepishly. "While your at it, give this to them, please." She beamed and took the small sweet boxes.

"I'll be right back" she said with a bright smile and went back inside. Not even ten minutes later, she was back and ready to go.

**—**

"There it is!" Lizzy called excitedly as the Phantomhive manor came into view. We were riding on Akumu there since it would have taken longer by carriage. I would have been fine with the longer trip but Lizzy was a very impatient young lady.

"Yes, Lizzy, we are almost there so please control your giddy jumping so that Akumu can get there faster." I chuckled at her. She calmed down but I could _feel_ the excitement radiating from her.

Once we were close enough, we could here the excited barking of Pluto. Soon enough, the large demon pup came prancing around the manor's corner. His eyes sparkled at the sight of us. He would have already jumped us if it weren't for my teaching in good behavior. He waited patiently by the manor's front doors, where Finny was just opening the doors. Finny saw us and also beamed. He waved happily at us and came down the steps.

"Welcome, Lady Elizabeth, Lady Sofia!" He greeted happily with a large smile. We returned the smile as we climbed down fro Akumu's back. "I'll take him to the stables for ya. The young master and Sebastian are in the office right now so you should head there."

"Thanks Finny, we'll head there then. Please gather the others in the dinning room when you're done. I have something for you all." I kindly requested. He nodded and left with Akumu. Looking over at the large silver Demon Pup, I saw that he was still staring with sparkles in his eyes. "Hello Pluto. You're such a good boy to wait for us. Go change and get Bard to dress you up so that I can give you your gift with the others." I ordered softly. He barked and ran off.

Turning to go inside, I reach out and hold Lizzy from sprinting inside. "Now, now Lizzy. No need to rush. I know you want to give him his present but you have to make sure not to suffocate him with your potent affection." I teased. She turned a rosy color as we walked inside. Making our way upstairs to Ciel's office, we both checked to make sure our presents were ready to be given. I knocked on the door once we reached the office door.

"Come in" Came the somewhat tired response. That was all that Lizzy needed to burst into the room with a loud squeal. "Wha-" was all Ciel and Sebastian were able to utter before the former was tackle hugged to the floor.

"Ciel~!" Lizzy squealed as she crushed the poor boy. I chuckled at them before picking the girl up. She pouted at me.

"H-hello Lizzy. I didn't know you were coming." Ciel huffed as he gained his breath. He looked at us and notice me. "Sofia, good day to you, too." I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, good day. I'm sorry I did not call before hand." I greeted. "I have something I wanted to give you and the others, may we go to the dinning room?" I asked, still holding a squirming Lizzy in the air. Ciel nodded and we left the office.

"So what is it you wanted to give us?" Ciel inquired. I smiled at his curiosity.

"You have to wait and see~" I sang creepily. They shuddered at my Undertaker voice. They never could get used to it, no matter how many times I used it.

When we arrived to the dinning room Finny, Bard, May-rin, and Pluto were already waiting. "Good Morning! (Bark)" they greeted. I smiled brightly at them and released Lizzy. She immediately went to stand next to Ciel. Turning to her, I suggested she went first.

"I tried my best to make these for you, Ciel!" She smiled brightly as she handed him a light blue box with a pink ribbon adorning it. Ciel took it and opened it to see a heart shaped chocolate. Though he didn't smile widely, his eyes softened at her.

"Thanks Lizzy, I'm sure I'll enjoy it with my afternoon tea." He said sincerely. Lizzy beamed brighter at the gratitude. I smiled at their cute interaction.

"All right, it's my turn." I called their attention. I went to Finny first and gave him a yellow box. Going to Bard next, I gave him a red box. May-rin got a fuchsia box, Tanaka a dark green, and Pluto a larger light purple box. When they opened them, they found a chocolate inside. Finny a Lilly, Bard a mini flamethrower, May-rin a snipper, Tanaka a chary flower, and Pluto a bone. They beamed at me and thanked me. I smiled and turned to Lizzy and Ciel. I gave Lizzy a light pink box that had a bow shaped chocolate inside and Ciel a dark blue box with a king chess pice chocolate. Lizzy smiled at hers and thanked me with a hug. Ciel nodded and didn't say anything, but his eyes shone with gratitude. Finally, I turned to the black clad butler whom I've been ignoring since I got here. Going up to him, I gave him the last box I had. It was a blood box with pitch black feathers scattered around it. He seemed surprised at receiving anything and curiously opened it. His eyes widened at what he say. Instead of a chocolate, like every one else, there was a curled up cat made out of obsidian. Sebastian stared at it for a moment, studying the carved stone. He then turned to me and gave me a small, genuine, smile.

"Thank you Lady Sofia. It was very thoughtful of you to give me such a gift." he said, his smile still in place I smiled and turned to the others so that he didn't see the faintest of blushes on my cheeks. The others had left for a moment and had just returned with something in there hands. They came up to me, one at a time, and each gave me a flower. A yellow Dahlia from Finny, an orange Star Flower from Bard, a violet Dwarf Iris from May-rin, a light purple Yokohama from Tanaka, a pink Day Lily from Lizzy, a blue Chionodoxa luciliae (glory-of-the-snow) from Ciel, and a blooming blueTulip from Sebastian.

I beamed at my friends, "Happy Valentine Day!"

* * *

><p><strong>There is the normal chapter next so please read it after this.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope you liked the special. Enjoy this wonderful Chapter 7. I couldn****'t help the title I used for this. It was so fun to type up and is also longer then others in the story. But there is the problem of little reviews. Can I, at least, get three per chapter? I like writing to you guys and responding to any questions. It also helps to get some ****grammar errors fixed and checked on future chapters. Thanks for reading!**

**Favorites:  
><strong>**CorruptFlame, Esie22, Freddie4153, Nightsky1290, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617, ****yori neko, ****Pandakat312, ****YNoThinkBrain**

**Followers: **  
><strong>CorruptFlame, Elise477, Esie22, Nightsky1290, nannas-onepiece-adventure, AnimeAndGames4Ever, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617, DaedraChild, krazylizzy12, yori neko, Pandakat312, Seele Zeit, YNoThinkBrain, SoullessSky, hotbibl,<strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>S-Lioness: you're the first to call me a tease. Don't worry cause i'll type some more. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Frost Fair! Want to build an IceMan? Pt1<strong>

Undertaker was calmly carving out an intricate design on a coffin, slowly taking bits at a time in a repeating rhythm. That is, until the door to the shop slammed open. Undertaker jumped, startled out of his skin and even his hat flew up.

"Father, I'm back!" yelled a loud voice from the entry way. Undertaker turned towards the voice, only to see his beaming daughter, actually niece, standing there. A small puppy barked from her side.

"I see you are happy about your little adventure." Undertaker said as he walked closer. "You also brought a friend back." The puppy barked again in greeting. Undertaker laughed lightly at the adorable pup before turning his gaze back. "So, what happened?"

"Well, first off, there was actually a legit demon hound in Houndsworth." Sofia began.

"Hee~ So rumors can be true." Undertaker mumbled. Sofia nodded.

"Yeah and he was so adorable, too. A pup still, who can't control his transformation very well." She continued. "There was also the Phantomhive Earl and his five servants. They were there to make Houndsworth a Health Resort. Barrymore's maid, Angela Blanc, was very unsettling to be around. Just like every other fallen. The demon butler of the Phantomhive was a lot more comfortable to talk to and so was the Chibi Earl. They were very open minded about things and didn't trust Angela either. Though, I doubt the Demon or hound knew what she actually was." Undertaker laughed.

"Of course they wouldn't. All divine beings can hide their auras. It all depends on the damned one to find them out, but there's nothing that can hide either from you." He said, picking up Kōsen. "What's this fella's name?" Kōsen growled happily as Undertaker scratched behind his ear.

"The name's Kōsen, gift from the first victim." Sofia replied, heading to the shelf and taking the cooky jar.

"What a pretty name, fits him just fine. Will you be training him or giving him to another family?" at the question, she stops.

"I haven't thought about that. Maybe I'll train him so that he can protect his next owner more efficiently and successfully." She said. Kōsen whined at that. Turning soft eyes to him she said, "Don't worry Kōsen, I'll make sure it's a worthy owner. You still get the final say in that decision." He barked in agreement, wanting to make sure that he likes his new master. Sofia and Undertaker both smiled at him. Undertaker looked closely at her for a moment.

"Did you tell them who you were?" he asked with a dead yet curious tone.

"Tell them what?" Sofia asked, munching on a cooky. At his steady stare she understood. "Ah! I told them I was your assistant. They were shocked so I can assume you have not spoken of me to them."

"Hee~ Hee~ Why would I need to tell them? They ask the question, and it never had any relation to you." Undertaker chuckled. Sofia smiled.

"That's so typical of you. Never giving information that is not asked." Stretching, she headed towards the back stairs. "I'm heading to bed. A long and exciting trip that was." Undertaker chuckles as Sofia disappears up the stairs.

**—**

"Did you really have to set up shop in the middle of a fair?" I asked in fake annoyance. Undertaker just giggled at my attitude, but I know he was aware of my giddiness. I wouldn't be surprised if he did this for me. I had been wanting to go to the fair for a long time, but I would never ask him if I could go and he knew that. So he gives me these small gift in a way that would seem like work to others. That's one of the many things I love about him.

"Didn't you hear~. The Yard found a body in the river. They are right now looking for the stolen ring that he supposedly had but was not on him." Undertaker explained as he wiggled around the temporary shop. I sighed.

"You want me to go and look for it, right?" I asked in a plane tone, trying to hide my rising excitement. He nodded with another giggle.

"Try to get it if you think you can." He added as I grab my coat, Kōsen barked happily next to me with his leach by his paws. We both looked at him as he tilts his head in a cute begging way. Both of us awed at him. Bending down, I hook up his leach. "Yes, you can come with me. Maybe you can help to look."

"Have fun, Fi-Fi-Chan~" Undertaker calls as we walk out. I giggle as I start to lightly jog down the rows of shops. We looked around the shops that we pass, stopping once in a while to see some things more closely. It was while we where by a jewelry shop that we heard someones voice stand out from the many others.

"Please hold on My Lady." Looking towards the voice I see a maid running up to a pink wearing blond girl. The blond girl stops and turns towards the maid.

"Paula, you'll crack the ice if you run so heavily." She says to the maid, whom stops and panics slightly.

"My Lady! I'll get scolded for this. If your parents found out we were taking such a detour…" The maid begins but I walk up to them, cutting her off.

"I'm sure her parents wouldn't mind if you bring them a small present." I suggest. They look at me, startled. I just smiled gently at them. "Parents may be strict at times, but they mean well. So it really makes them happy when us children give them something small that they appreciate. It shows them that we care and think of them." The blond girl smiled brightly.

"That is a great idea!" she exclaimed happily. "Thank you, sir. I'll definitely bring them something nice." That's when she noticed Kōsen sitting by my feet. I swear that her eyes turned into stars. "Oh My Gosh! He's sooooo cute!" in one swift motion, she had Kōsen in her arms, crushing the air out of him.

"M-miss! Please don't do that. You'll break his spine." I stuttered out in surprise. At this she stopped crushing him, allowing him to breath. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry." She said in a sad voice. Smiling softly, I bent down to her hight.

"It's all right. You were just excited to see him, but you must control yourself." I said in a gentle voice, patting her head. "Animals may be cute but they can be dangerous. Even tamed pets like Kōsen can harm you if you aren't careful." I informed her as she began to pet Kōsen gently. He barked happily and licked her cheek, making her giggle. "Did you know? Animals aren't the only ones that could harm you." Now both maid and lady looked at me. "All beings can cause harm. Some more than others, but there are those that can hide their real dangers. Those are the ones you need to be careful of. Being a pretty young lady as you will attract those types so you must watch yourself, even when you are around someone you trust will protect you. Give people some space and see how they act. That way you now what to do to make them happy." Kōsen barked in agreement jumping down from her arms to join me as I stood to walk on.

"I'll keep they in mind mister…" She trailed off, now realizing we had not been introduce.

"The name's Sofia, m'Lady." I said to her, walking away before she could tell me hers.

**—**

It was a couple of minutes after our run in with the young lady and her maid. Kōsen had found the ring on the ice statue's finger, so we went back and told Undertaker. I also told him that I could get the ring if I won the ice sculpture competition that was going to start in a while. He just giggled and said I could go around the fair to give me ideas of what to make. Now Kōsen and I were in a Chinese restaurant, having a small snack before the competition. I was pleasantly surprise they had dog food and treats here.

"Here you go, sir," one of the Chinese girls said as she place a plate of moon cakes in front of me. She then placed a plate with a dog bone in front of Kōsen.

"Thank you." I said. Kōsen barking his thanks as well. The waitress blushed slightly and smiled. With a bow, she left and began to whisper to her coworkers. I sighed at they're giggling. "Why was I born with such a masculine face?" I mumbled, taking a bite from a cake. Kōsen barked from his place across from me. "No need to laugh. I bet my brother has this same problem." Before he could say, bark, anything a loud laugh sounded through the nearby area. "He must have gotten a client. Poor sucker is probably confused. I wonder what he did to amuse father."

**—**

**At the Undertaker's Parlor **

Inspector Abberline sneezes making Undertaker laugh again.

"S-some-one is pro-probably ta-talking abo-about you!" Undertaker whizzes out in between his laughing. Inspector Abberline shivered at the thought.

**—**

**Back to Sofia and Kōsen…**

"Oh well, lets finish up and head to the ice sculpting site." I said, placing the money on the table and getting up. Kōsen barked as he got up to follow.

**—**

**3rd Person's PoV…**

"If you want this sculpture, win it in the contest!" exclaimed one of the judges, stopping the Yard from taking the sculpture with the stolen ring.

"I'll get the ring." Ciel Phantomhive said to the inspector. Before he could say anything, Undertaker began to giggle in a creepier way then usual.

"Is something amusing, Undertaker?" Sebastian asks him. The others, too, look at him in question.

"Good luck on truing to win~" Undertaker sang as he continues to giggle. "You'll have to beat my sweet little assistant to get that sculpture." Ciel was about to say something when someone hit the Undertaker over the head, making him face plant into the snow. The one responsible stood there with a fist in the air.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me **little**?" Sofia demanded with barely contained anger. Undertaker laughed nervously from his spot on the floor.

"Still, I cannot just allow you to get that ring. Its prime evidence for the recent cases of kidnapped girls." Inspector Abberline exclaimed, but quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he just reveled. Ciel smirked at him.

"Aha, I can see why the yard would be searching so frantically for it." Ciel states in a calm, interested way.

"But it's the truth that each owner of the ring disappears!" Abberline said, now not caring that he was giving information to a child. "It really is a cursed stone, but you're-"

"Cursed, eh?" Ciel mumbles. He then smirks as he looks down at the ring in his thumb finger. "Then it suits me all the more."

"Come to think of it, I seem to recall your ring had a pretty blue stone." Undertaker states, suddenly up and staring down at the young earl.

"Yes." Was the earls response.

With a creepy smile, Undertaker comes closer towards the earl's face. "You should take care. Diamonds are hard, but because they are hard, they are brittle." Sofia sighs at his act of scaring the young earl. "If you go too far, you may be shattered as well."

"What of it?" Ciel said, looking at the Undertaker with an indifferent face. "This body _and _this ring…" he began to explain. "…have already been shattered and then reborn. I'm far from being afraid of shattering." He then turned to Sebastian, who had a smirk, "Win the contest, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord." Was Sebastian's response.

* * *

><p><strong>It got too long so I cut it here and made another chapter. Read the special.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting ****yesterday.**

**Favorites:  
>CorruptFlame, Esie22, Freddie4153, Nightsky1290, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617, yori neko, Pandakat312, YNoThinkBrain, Ender youkai<strong>

**Followers: **  
><strong>CorruptFlame, Elise477, Esie22, Nightsky1290, nannas-onepiece-adventure, AnimeAndGames4Ever, chocolate-is-the-best, S-Lioness, mika1617, DaedraChild, krazylizzy12, yori neko, Pandakat312, Seele Zeit, YNoThinkBrain, SoullessSky, hotbibl, Carols96, DragonSiren7, paige. necromancer, draconisnoire43<strong>

**Reviews:  
><strong>Freddie4153: Yes I will!  
>S-Lioness: I'm glad you're happy and thanks for the spell check!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Frost Fair! Want to build an IceMan? Pt2<strong>

**Sofia's PoV.**

"So what are you going to make, Fi-Fi-chan~" Undertaker asked me as I worked on the other side of a white sheet. It has already been 2 and a half hours since the competition began and Undertaker has continuously pestered me to tell him.

"You'll have to wait and see 'cause I'm not telling. Plus, there may be eavesdroppers waiting to get ideas for their own sculptures." I answered back. Kōsen barked in agreement as he sat in front of my working area as a guard. He has sat there since I began and Undertaker had to get him a warm pillow so that his but didn't freeze.

"There's only half an hour left~. I doubt anyone would join in at this time." Undertaker whined from his spot next to Kōsen. I just rolled my eyes at him as I finished the details on my sculpture. Stepping back, I admired it for a moment before exiting from behind the white sheet. "You're done?"

"Yes, I'm done, but you will have to wait for the presentation to see it." I said. He pouted at this but didn't try to sneak a peak. Looking around, I see that the Earl's butler, Sebastian, was just finishing as well. His eyes wondered around as well and met my gaze. I gave him a small grin and turned around when Undertaker tapped my shoulder. He was holding a cup of hot chocolate that was still steaming. My grin grew at this. "Thanks." Taking a careful sip first, I recognized it to be his spacial homemade hot chocolate. Taking another glance around, i see that the Yard was almost done as well as another group of Irish men. Seeing them sparked my curiosity of why they would be here, but before I could go and ask, the announcer called for all participants to come on stage. I went over and stood between Sebastian and the Chinese man named Lao.

"We'll now begin the judging!" Called the announcer as he got ready to introduce competitors. "First, we have team Scotland Yard and It's Merry Men with 'The Guardian of London'!" when the judges say the sculpture, they shook their heads in dislike. "The score is one, two, one, one, zero. Five points in total." The officers sighed dejectedly at their low score. "Next we have the angry from team All China Dresses Should Be Minis…" when the judges turned to the sculpture, they saw that some parts needed to be covered due to the explicitness of them. "But I'm afraid that for various reasons I'm disqualifying it."

"Why?" Lao asks in confusion. In front of the statue stood Lao with the clothed and real version of his sculpture who was actually a pretty Chinese woman.

"How could you think it was all right to exhibit that here?!" Ciel exclaimed in embarrassed anger.

"I think hiding the bits like that makes it even more erotic…" Lao mumbles as he looks at the two men covering his sculpture. From the judges he received all Xs except for the Count Druitt who gave a ten.

"You can win, right, Sebastian?" Ciel asks his butler.

"Of course. You have ordered me to do it; I will not fail." Sebastian answers him, a thinking look then crossed his face. "Though it may be a challenge since we are unaware of Mister Ápeiro's abilities."

"And next, from the team Queen's Puppy, 'Noah's Ark'!" the announcer said, showing Sebastian's sculpture. The moment the sheet fell, there were gasps from the audience and the judges. It was indeed noah's ark. It was crafted to look like the toy I had seen in one of the shops, tough this was of way higher quality than that fake. "Most amazing! Let's see how many points**—**" The judges were about to show their score when Sebastian interrupted them.

"Please wait a moment. You haven't seen it all yet." With a snap of his fingers, the top of the ark broke in half and fell to the side to revile animals inside. The judges praise his good work and were about to give him his score when the one of the Irish men spoke up.

"Hold it right there!" everyone looks over at him. "Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back."

"What? Don't tell me you're-" Abberline exclaimed in shook.

"That's right! We're the team of bomber thieves that all of London is talking about." The Irish man confessed, opening up his jacket to revile a line of dynamites wrapped around him. Behind him, the other two Irish men kicked down a barrel filled with dynamites. "I'll count down from ten. If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here." He said loudly. I was about to walk closer to my sculpture when one of the men pointed a gun to my head.

"You stay where you stand and don't move." He told me.

"**Ten**!" the first Irish men said, causing many people to panic and run.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked as he and Ciel stood by their ark.

"**Nine**!"

"My orders remain the same." Was Ciel's calm response. "Do it, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord" I stood there, watching their exchange, wondering when someone will notice I have a gun pointed at my head.

"**Eight**!"

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and run, Ciel!" Abberline ordered as he looked back to him.

"**Seven**!"

"You can run if you want to. Forget about me." Ciel brushed off his worry.

"**Six**!"

"I can't do that!" Abberline argued. "I joined the police to protect the citizens!"

"**Five**!"

"To protect everyone!" Abberline exclaimed.

"Fool." Ciel mumbled as he watched Abberline run closer to him.

"**Four**!" The Irish man shoot at Abberline's feet as he got closer, stopping him from advancing. "Stay away." He then pointed his gun at Ciel. "Only three left. You sure you don't want to run, little nobleman?"

"There's no need." Ciel responded, his stare unwavering. "Because, you see…" he trailed off as Sebastian came ice skating and kicked the gun from the Irish man's hands. Swiftly, he kicked the one pointed at my head as well.

"So someone did notice." I mumbled to myself. I watched as he skated around us in an elegant way. "But did you really need to be so showy?" My response was a simple smirk from the black wearing butler and high praise from the judges. Count Druitt began a monologue of Sebastian, making him an elegant black swan who embraces an elegant maiden. At the description, Ciel shudders in disgust. 'I wonder why it would affect him?' Sebastian then came around and kicked the other two bombers away from me.

"You bloody little…" the leader of the bombers began as Ciel smirked smugly at him. "Get blown to smithereens!" he exclaimed, lighting a dynamite and throwing it at the still Ciel. Ciel looked somewhat surprised, but, before it landed, Sebastian skated by and lifted him up in the air. Ciel gasped from his spot, not daring to move an inch as he was balanced in the air by Sebastian's hand. "Damn that monster!" the Irish man growled out in frustration. He lit another stick and began to throw them at Sebastian, who skated around all three Irish men.

"Please, stop, Boss!" on of the two others yelled as he and the third held him back from lighting another. "Have you forgotten?! We're standing on _ice_!" he exclaimed, but it was too late. The ice cracked into many pieces under them.

"Sebastian!" Ciel commanded as he watched the cracking ice. Without a word Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his hands, spun him around, and threw him into the air. Ciel gasped in shock as he sailed through the air. Sebastian just smirked at his lord and continued to skate. The ice finally shattered and released a mist into the air, hiding the river from those at the shore.

"As stubborn as ever." Lao commented from next to Abberline. When the mist cleared enough, every one could now see Noah's Ark floating in the water with Sebastian and Ciel riding on it. The people began to gasp and shout in joy.

"Your methods were very violent." Ciel comments from besides Sebastian on the ark.

"I apologize, My Lord." Sebastian replied, but before he could say anymore the gasps from the bystanders drew both their attention. Looking over at them, I saw them pointing in my direction. I wondered why when I realized that they were probably shocked at my ice sculpture.

**—**

**Sebastian's PoV.**

I felt my eyes grow wide when I saw Sofia's sculpture. It was breath taking, even to a Demon like myself. The sculpture was that of Grim Reaper I have seen in human pictures. A cape with a hood that hid the top part of the face, leaving the bottom to show a wide closed-mouth smile. Long hair flowed out of the inside of the hood to cascade over the chest. Its scythe was held in a way that seemed as if it were protecting something or someone. In this case, Sofia, who was seated on an ice throne between the Reaper and its scythe. On the floor was a flower field that held the sculpture and its passenger afloat. The flowers climbed up the thrown's sides and stopped at the top where a large, proudly blooming, tulip delicately sat. The whole thing was magnificent. There were no words that could describe its beauty. I was left completely speech less, as was the crowd of humans who gazed upon the sculpture and its maker.

Both of our floating sculptures came over to the river bank where we jumped out of them. My master then turned to Sofia as Undertaker came over.

"My, I have no words for such a beautiful sculpture." Undertaker mumbled as he gazed at the sculpture with keen eyes I could not see.

"I'm glad you like it. It was a gift for you, after all. For all the things you have done for me." Sofia says, a small breath taking smile on her delicate face. It shone with genuine happiness.

"Would you mind if I were to order it made into a stone statue for my counter top?" Undertaker asked, his gaze never leaving the sculpture.

"I believe obsidian would be better suited for it." Was the only reply. The Undertaker's smile grew into a large maniacal grin.

"Yes, it would suit it well."

"My I say that I'm impressed by your skills, Miss Ápeiro." My young master complimented. Sofia turned to us and gave a slight bow.

"Thank you, Lord Phantomhive. Such a praise from you is very honoring." She replied back in a formal way, though a blush spread across her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Yes, I, too, am impressed." I said with a more genuine smirk than normal. She just gave a small smile at my compliment, her blush darkening slightly. Undertaker then came and poked her rosy cheeks. With a creepy laugh he began to tease her about her hidden shyness as my young master and I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I managed to do Sebastian<strong>**'s PoV somewhat decent without killing it! I'm still unsure if it came out good though so please review your thoughts about how I did. I'll need the help for when I type it again.**

**Thanks for reading. See ya next saturday!**


End file.
